Holiday
by toomuchfandom
Summary: Ducky has a surprise for Gibbs, they're going on a holiday to Holland and celebrate Sinterklaas. GibbsDucky, SLASH look for the sequel "Sabbatical" on my livejournal


Title: Holiday  
Writer: WillowBarby  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: Gibbs/Ducky  
Genre: Slash  
Warning: SLASH  
Summary: Ducky has a surprise for Jethro.  
Dislaimer: I don't own them...yada yada yada

* * *

November 30th 2005

It was 5 am. Ducky usually woke up a little bit later but he had to be quick. He had to stop his lover from going to work today. He had arranged everything, the vacation days, the tickets, their accommodation; he even assigned someone to lead his lover's team… despite the fact that it was Anthony DiNozzo.

Due to his behaviour and appearances he was an unlikely team leader but he was an experienced field agent and Ducky had faith in the young man.

Ducky sneaked out of bed, knowing that his lover wasn't next to him in bed but in fact working on his boat in the basement and knowing that his Jethro would hear every move Ducky would make.

When Ducky saw his lover's keys lying on the table, he took his chance. No good morning kiss, no wake up cuddle in bed and probably a peeved, not understanding Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ducky grabbed the keys and locked the basement door. Ducky knew what Jethro could or would do, he knew this man for 20 plus years now and this would make him pretty upset with him.

"Ducky!" Jethro's voice sounded from the basement. "You can't play one of your games right now! I have to get ready for work!" he said annoyed.

"Not today my love." Ducky shook his head. "I am sorry I have to do this." Ducky took a deep breath, he had never imagined that preventing his lover from going to work for something fun would hurt this much.

"You're not leaving me are you?" Ducky could hear the despair in his lover's voice. He could hear him running up the stairs and kick against the door. "Because I can't live without you!"

"Don't worry my dear; I just don't want you to go to work today."

"But I have to!"

"No you don't. Go work on your boat dearest." Ducky walked away from the door and back upstairs to get the heavy suitcases from the spare bedroom. He had been carefully packing them over the course of a week so that Jethro wouldn't get suspicious. Ducky knew that his lover would get out of his basement somehow soon, so he needed to get the suitcases down fast. He decided to let them slide of the steps of the stairs, which would of course cause a lot of noise, and alert his distressed lover in the basement but then the suitcases would be upstairs already.

"Ducky! I want my morning coffee!"

"Patience, Jethro." Ducky gathered the fallen suitcases in the hall.

"What was that noise?"

"Suitcases."

"You ARE going to leave me!" Jethro shouted and started to kick in the door. "Ducky!"

Ducky quickly walked to the door to hopefully save it by unlocking it. He looked up only to see the frustrated blue eyes of his lover.

"For God's sake Jethro!" Ducky said angrily. "I was going to surprise you!"

"By locking me up in the basement!" Jethro yelled at him and tried to use his height as an advantage to impress Ducky.

"You know that doesn't work on me Jethro." Ducky turned around to attend to the suitcases again.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Jethro put his hand strongly on Ducky's shoulder and turned him around. "We're having a fight."

"You're having a fight."

"You locked me up!"

"I don't want you to go to work!" Ducky yelled back at him and then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Just calm down Jethro, let me explain."

"Too bad."

Ducky saw how his lover spat up the stairs to their room to get dressed. Ducky knew that Jethro would go to work anyway and it left him standing in the hall feeling a little lost for a moment. Going after his lover would be pure suicide, Ducky knew that, but he had to

Just as he made an attempt to go after him, Jethro ran down from the stairs fully dressed.

"Jethro…"

"Save it Ducky." He snapped at him and grabbed his keys.

"Jethro, I'm sorry, would you just listen to me for a minute?"

"See you at work, Duck."

And with that, his lover stormed out of the door.

Gibbs was mad, infuriated even when he drove his car out of the driveway. He was feeling all these emotions he thought he had lost after wife #3 hit him with a baseball bat and left him. He couldn't take the thought that Ducky was going to leave him, and he was too angry to ask. _A surprise_ he snorted to himself. _Sure. _He was angry with his lover but felt sorry for the old man too. He cursed himself for calling his lover that way even in his own thoughts but he knew that if he'd stayed home and listened to his long time companion explaining to him why and how and what for, he'd explode eventually. Driving away and going to work was the only option. And why did Ducky wanted to leave him anyway? Sure, he knew he was a bastard, but Ducky knew that too and had stuck with him for years knowing that and putting up with it

Gibbs still hadn't calmed down when he pulled up on the NCIS parking lot. He got out of the car, slammed the door shut and went to the nearest Starbucks to get his first shot of caffeine for the day. He left without good morning kisses from his lover, without a good morning cuddle from his lover on the couch, without his good morning caffeine… and all because Ducky locked him up in the basement.

After the second cup he felt himself composed enough to enter the NCIS building without snapping at someone.

"Hey Gibbs!" he heard the voice of his next to favourite person of his team, Abby. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to work Abs." Gibbs managed to give her a smile.

"No you're not. Ducky said…"

"I don't care what Ducky said. He locked me up in the basement!" he said angrily.

"Oh that's so romantic!" Abby swooned.

"What?" Gibbs replied confused.

"Yeah!" Abby smiled enthusiastically. "Oh no… you didn't."

"Did what?"

"Gibbs!" Abby hit him on his arm. "You didn't get angry with Ducky did you?"

"Why?"

"You left without him explaining why he did that didn't you?"

"So what?"

"Oh Gibbs!" she nagged. "Ducky arranged everything!"

"Cut to the chase Abs." Gibbs felt how he became irritated again.

"You and he are going on a holiday. Ducky arranged everything behind your back as a surprise. You have 2 weeks off Gibbs."

"I can't. I have a team to lead."

"No you don't. Ducky took care of that as well. Now go back home and make up with Ducky and let him explain." Abby put her hands on his arms and turned him around. "Don't make me kick you back to your car."

Abby left Gibbs to his own thoughts when she pushed him to his car and he knew she was watching him until he started the car and drove back to his and Ducky's house. He was confused, and reassured because that meant that Ducky wasn't going to leave him. But what was his lover up to then?

Ducky was sitting in the living room drinking his tea, and being worried about his beau as he was driving while irritated and anything could happen when Jethro was like that.

He knew that it had been a bad idea to lock him up in the basement, and he knew what to expect but he still felt guilty about it and that feeling just didn't want to let go.

Ducky was pleasantly surprised when he heard Jethro's car pull up on the driveway and he got even a little excited when he heard the emergency break being pulled to keep the car from having it's own rolling life.

The front door opened and Ducky heard his counterpart throw the keys on the side table and hang his coat on the rack. "Duck?"

"In here." Ducky put his cup back on its saucer and anticipated the arrival of his lover in the living room. He still didn't know how Jethro was, if he was still angry or if he had calmed down. Ducky wasn't surprised when his lover stood still in the doorpost, leaning against it and staring at him like a stubborn teenager.

"I'm not going to apologize Duck." He sulked. "I had every reason to."

"Did you?"

"Okay fine, I didn't. But you shouldn't have locked me in the basement and you should have told me what you were planning to do!" he raised his voice a bit.

"If I informed you what my plans were, would it have been a surprise?" Ducky retorted. "What did Abigail tell you?"

His confidante kept quiet for a while. "You planned this together with Abby haven't you?"

"Plan what?"

"Whatever you planned!" Jethro sighed. "Stop playing games. Apologize to me and tell me everything." He said sternly.

"Apologize? Jethro, I didn't do anything wrong. I think my feeling of guilt is an express of regret enough." Ducky patted on the empty spot next to him on the couch. "Come and sit here, my dear."

When he sat next to him Ducky looked him in the eyes. "Jethro, I've been planning this for weeks together with Abigail because you and I both know that you are far too dedicated to your work like the rest of us, but never take time off for yourself."

"I have my boat Duck. I have you."

"Let me finish please." Ducky smiled and softly stroke his lover's leg. "We both have two weeks off now, because we need to catch our flight in the afternoon."

"Where are we going?"

"Remember my cousin Paula and her daughter Inge who came to visit us a few years back?"

"Yes, Inge was using me as a personal trampoline." Jethro winced of the thought of the little girl jumping up and down on him. It hurt pretty bad.

"Paula has invited us over to Holland to celebrate Sinterklaas, and I accepted the offer for the both of us, so we're flying to Holland this afternoon."

"Holland? But I've already been to Amsterdam."

"Holland is bigger than just Amsterdam Jethro dear." Ducky chuckled. "We're going to Den Helder, visit some sights, like their marine base. Inge is an intern there."

"Duck…" Ducky was happy to notice that his lover had leaned more towards him, not being as distant as he was earlier. "You should have told me." His voice sounded softer now too, which made Ducky a happy man.

"It wouldn't have been a surprise."

_It wouldn't have been a surprise._ Certainly not. Gibbs was happy that he did in fact just come home instead of staying at NCIS headquarters and annoying Tony. He slowly bent over towards his lover and kissed him tenderly on his lips. "Thanks Duck." He kissed him again and was pleased that his lover kissed him back, even though he had been the biggest bastard ever today.

After a while, he broke off the amazing kiss which had grown in intensity. "Eh… I'm curious… who did you leave in charge?"

"Anthony, dearest." Ducky smiled and started to pull off his suitor's jacket.

"Ehm… okay… I trust your instincts." Gibbs was glad that Ducky wasn't fully dressed yet. He was still sitting in his PJ's and Ducky was undressing him. Undressing Ducky would be a lot easier than Ducky undressing him.

Gibbs gently pushed his older lover down to the couch and started to kiss him again, more passionate than the previous kiss, his hands caressing his lover's chest, first on top of the PJ's, then underneath it. He could feel him, he could feel him shiver in anticipation, and he could feel his own body react to his lover's.

"Let's take this to our bedroom, my love." Ducky whispered softly as he had gotten rid of Gibbs' shirt.

"Say no more." A smile as wide as the Niagara Falls appeared on Gibbs' face and he slowly got up. He held out his hand to Ducky and pulled him close to him after pulling him up. "I love you, you know." He gazed into the older man's eyes and softly kissed him. "Can I carry you up?" he whispered.

"Carry me? Jethro, I'm too old for that." Ducky laughed.

"No you're not."

"I'm too heavy!"

"No you're not." Gibbs grinned. "Aw come on Duck, don't spoil the moment."

Ducky gave in to him, being a little awkward but willingly. He knew that he was right; this was a moment that wasn't going to be spoiled by them walking up the stairs separately. It'd be safer for Ducky to be in his arms, instead of on the stairs in case Gibbs decided not to wait until they arrived in the bedroom. Gibbs swung Ducky over his shoulder and walked up the stairs. "I've always meant to do this." He grinned.

"Just don't drop me please, dearest."

Ducky hated the fighting. But he loved it when they made up. For some reason his Jethro would always be a bit gentler than usual, or maybe that was just from the relief that everything was okay now. They spent quite some time in bed after all those enjoyable feelings, not sleeping although Ducky could use a few hours of more sleep, but talking lying in each other's arms. Around lunch time, Jethro slowly got up. "Ducky I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." He got out of bed and pulled on his robe. "I'll clean the bed when we've eaten something okay?" he smiled, looking down on Ducky.

Ducky got up too. "That is not a bad idea, my love. I believe I had put some sandwiches in the refrigerator." He was grateful when his lover handed him his robe. As always, Jethro had taken the blankets to cover himself and Ducky had as always let him do that even if that meant that he was lying without, in bed. It had cooled off his body rapidly and now he felt stiff.

"I'm sorry Duck… I'll leave some of the blankets to you next time." He smiled.

"No you won't." Ducky got up and kissed him tenderly. "I know you won't."

After lunch, they both took a shower to freshen up, Jethro changed the bed and Ducky was gathering all the things he had hidden in surprise for his lover, the tickets, the money which he had already exchanged into euros, passports and all that kinds of things. When it was time to go to the airport, his lover had already packed up their stuff into the car. "I could have helped you." Ducky smiled when he closed the door behind them.

"No, I think you've done enough for today." Jethro opened the car door for him so he could get in. "I think this is a great idea Duck."

"And?"

"Next time I'll count to ten until I get angry?" Jethro got into the car himself.

"Ah…" Ducky smiled, knowing that his lover wouldn't keep that promise. It was in his nature to react that way, even if it still startled Ducky after all those years.

December 1st 2005

They arrived in Amsterdam early in the morning suffering from huge jet lag. Well Ducky did, his lover didn't as he just slept on the plane. Ducky had been flying with airplanes for years, but never could sleep in one. He'd be glad to be safe and sound in their hotel so he could catch up with some sleep. He was used to long days without any sleep, but a long day doing absolutely nothing wore him out.

"Now what, Duck?" Gibbs was sipping his coffee. They were sitting in a coffee bar at Schiphol enjoying their first moments out of the plane.

"Paula told me we have to take the train to Amsterdam and then a train to Den Helder." Ducky took a swallow of his coffee. He normally drank tea, but staying awake was something he'd prefer now.

"How long will that take?"

"I have no idea. If you'd rather rent a car for these 2 weeks then its fine."

"Nah, trains… it's different."

Ducky smiled. This holiday was doing his lover good already. Instead of being worked up, his beau was already relaxing.

The train ride to Den Helder took just under 2 hours, but there was a lot to see. Of course, Ducky had already gone to Den Helder once, but the beautiful scenery from out of the train was just something one couldn't get enough of.

The hotel they were staying at was only a few minutes walking distance away from the train station and as soon as Ducky's head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

Gibbs looked at his lover. He hadn't even taken the time to undress himself, he had laid down in bed and fallen asleep.

He knew he must have had given Ducky the chance to get some sleep when they were in the comfort of their own bed, but selfish as he was he always thought of things when it had already happened. He tried to change that but it never worked out and fortunate for him, Ducky put up with his selfishness a lot. Gibbs decided not to unpack yet, but undress his lover and crawl into bed himself. Sleeping might be good idea, with Ducky full of surprises, you never know.

December 2nd 2005

The previous evening, he and Ducky had a wonderful dinner in an Italian restaurant not far away from their hotel called "Costa Smeralda". The pizza he ordered was as big as a wheel from a tractor but somehow he managed to eat it all. Ducky had ordered a pasta, and his plate was filled as well. He wondered how a restaurant so cheap could give so much food of high quality, but he also figured that it was probably why the restaurant was filled with so many people.

It surprised Gibbs that he hadn't received a phone call yet from Tony, Ziva or Abby for that matter. Apparently they were doing fine by themselves. "When are we going to Paula's?" "Tonight Jethro, unlike us, Paula has to work today." Ducky smiled and took a sip of his tea. They were having breakfast in the hotel restaurant which had a classy look. "I was thinking we could visit Inge at her work as a surprise."

"Work? Is it that long ago that we've last seen them?"

"12 years Jethro… for you." Ducky grinned. "I've went to see them 5 years ago remember?"

"During that conference in The Hague?"

"Yes."

"Oh… okay." He smiled. "Good idea then."

"It may please you to know that Inge has decided to join the marines and has her training here."

"Inge? The marines? Are you sure?" Gibbs laughed. He had never figured that the girl that used him as a trampoline would ever join the marines. He always thought she'd do something else other than joining them.

"Yes, as a nurse."

"Ah! I knew it."

After breakfast, Ducky and Gibbs walked towards the marine base. It wasn't a long walk, and it was huge. Big ships laying in the harbour, though Ducky particularly liked the old boat that was moored at the old part of the base. It was the Prins Willem, a replica of it of course as it was an old ship that used to sail to the East Indies, and Ducky was telling Gibbs that it was the largest ship that they built for the United East Indies Company in the 17th century and he could even inform Gibbs how long it was.

Walking to the marine base was amazing and fun. You could see the sea, just 2 metres away from you, and no sand. Little boats were sailing by, but nothing big. "Well… it looks like any other marine base I've seen so far Duck. Let's go somewhere else."

"Really? I thought you wanted to see that."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "We're on a holiday." He chuckled. "There must be something else around here to do."

"Oh plenty Jethro, plenty. But still I want to visit Inge."

"Oh I totally forgot about her." Gibbs put his arm around his lover's shoulder as they walked further. "So what is this Sinterklaas stuff anyway?"

"Apparently it's a Dutch custom. Not a holiday because people don't get a day off." Ducky started. "I remember that when I was studying at Eton we had some Dutch students there who celebrated it as well. But I think we should ask Paula or Inge about it because I really can't tell."

"I thought your mother was part Dutch."

"Oh she is." Ducky smiled as he thought of his mother. "But only a little, as she wasn't raised in Holland and wasn't raised with Dutch customs either."

"Ah."

"Her great great great grandmother was Dutch fully."

"Goes way back then."

"Indeed my love."

They arrived at the ticket booth of the harbour where people were supposed to come to get the barrier up and what not. They heard a woman shout to someone most likely on the phone and it didn't sound all too pleasant. Ducky went in to the booth and recognised the girl as being Inge. "Ducky!" she said happily as she put down the phone to hug him.

"Hello Inge. That didn't sound too nice."

"Ex-boyfriend." She shrugged. "Uncle Gibbs!" And before he knew it she was hanging around his neck for a hug. "Long time no see." She smiled.

"Hey Inge." He chuckled.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off to be educated?" Ducky asked the girl. She reminded him a little of Kate. Of course, Kate was dead but she had the same colour hair, same sparkling eyes and also a little of her character. Gibbs could hit himself in the face. Why was he thinking about Kate right now? Was it because he still felt guilty? And was it about his behaviour towards Ducky the day before?

"Oh yes, but when I'm off, I work here for extra cash. Mom can't pay for everything you know." She smiled. "I'll be done in a few minutes, then someone will come to relieve me so we can hang out."

"I need caffeine." Gibbs muttered into Ducky's ear. "NOW."

"Sure Inge." Ducky smiled. "We'll be sitting in the bar across the street, both of us haven't stopped for a drink for a good few hours."

"Great!" she almost bounced around the booth. "I'll see you in about 15 minutes." And before Gibbs knew it, she was hanging around his neck once again. "I'm so happy you're here!"

Ducky dragged his lover off the bridge. He knew he needed caffeine, but he had been quite rude in Ducky's eyes. "What are you thinking of Jethro?"

"Nothing." He sulked. "Never mind. Coffee will make me feel better."

"Jethro." Ducky touched his arm lovingly. "You know you can tell me."

"I don't want to Duck." They walked into the bar and Jethro ordered a cup of coffee and tea for Ducky and he sat down at the table Ducky had found. Ducky was staring at his lover, and he would continue to do so until he'd finally say what was on his mind. "God, Ducky!" his lover said annoyed. "I hate it when you do that."

"I don't. You're not a terrible sight to look at."

"You're staring. Not looking." His lover took a deep breath and shifted a little in his chair. "Inge reminded me of Kate…" he reluctantly told him.

"Oh." Ducky said worried. "You know it wasn't your fault."

"Yes I know." Gibbs sighed. "Still it haunts me and no matter how many times you say that to me…"

"We all mourn Caitlin's loss Jethro. We miss her too. But feeling guilty about it won't help."

"I know. Hit me next time okay?"

"I'd never try to hurt you, even if I had a reason." Ducky said. "Well… unless you count the times I want to surprise you and do something you really don't like."

His lover chuckled, and quickly kissed Ducky on the lips. "I love you Duck."

"And I love you. Now enjoy your holiday."

"I find it frightening that no one called me."

"I gave Anthony, Ziva, Timothy, Abigail and Mr. Palmer the strict orders not to call you while you were away."

"Ducky…"

"Don't take your work with you, otherwise you can't relax. And relax will you Jethro?"

December 3rd, 2005

So Sinterklaas is celebrated on the 5th of December, and the celebration originated in Turkey. The Bishop of Mira was a righteous kind of guy and especially kind towards children. Personally Gibbs thought he was just an old fashioned paedophile but he kept his mouth shut. Sinterklaas his helpers are called "Zwarte Piet" and people say that they are ordinary chimney sweepers, slaves if you wish, who aid Sinterklaas in his work to give all the children presents on his birthday. Sinterklaas for grown ups means that you have to give out of the ordinary presents, like a bucket filled with yucky stuff or a present that's wrapped up in miles of duct tape.

So the Dutch invented Santa. Sinterklaas was an early Santa Clause. Because Santa Clause has elves and Sinterklaas arrives on a white horse with his black helpers. Right.

Gibbs had been thinking about this the whole night and he couldn't imagine why grown people liked to scare their children. Because, if Sinterklaas says you've been a bad boy or girl, you get no presents or threatens to take the kid along to Spain in a sack. Maybe that was old-fashioned, but Inge had told the whole story, and even said why Sinterklaas has changed over the years. Some people find it racistic to have a black slave as a helper for Sinterklaas. Some people thought that scaring the children in not having gifts or taking the kid to Spain wasn't a good idea and it would traumatize the little persons. To Gibbs, this whole Sinterklaas thing sounded like a b-movie.

Gibbs hadn't slept the whole night. Sinterklaas had officially traumatized him. Or not, but that he would give that as an excuse for worrying about Tony.

"Dammit Gibbs, call him for gods sake if you're that worried." Ducky had said to him at 3 in the morning before going back to sleep again.

And he did call Tony, he was surprised to hear that everything went well and that they had solved a case already. Tony also said that he could do without Gibbs, but that Ducky had to leave a better replacement behind than Jimmy as he was trying to be Ducky with a lot of insecurity. That made Gibbs laugh and wish Tony a good night.

It was Saturday now and he and Ducky were going to shop for Sinterklaas presents. The man obviously didn't exist, and he wondered why adults would want their kids believe in something that didn't exist and spend hundreds of euros on presents for their offspring and do the same 20 days later on Christmas?

Ducky had already bought some presents in America, Gibbs knew that. But shopping in a foreign country was fun too, to take presents home. Ducky wanted to buy presents for Gibbs' to have, certainly now on their vacation.

He looked at his sleeping lover, all covered in the blankets and not bothered by the little light Gibbs had kept on all night. Although he liked being away from work, he also didn't like it, and had rather sunk his teeth in some case instead of hearing the awful story of Sinterklaas, a Dutch custom he didn't agree with.

And shopping on a Saturday was something he didn't dare to do in Washington, he suspected that shopping on a Saturday in Den Helder wasn't any different. Especially not right before a celebration. Maybe he could talk Ducky into going to Amsterdam and shop there. He knew that Amsterdam was always a crazy bee hive so it wouldn't be any different now. Amsterdam was a great city.

"No, we're staying." His lover muttered. Somehow, Ducky once again didn't need Gibbs to speak and just guessed it, even if he was in the process of waking up. "We're not fleeing this town." Gibbs saw how his lover opened his eyes that still looked sleepy.

"Good morning." Gibbs said and softly kissed his companion on the lips. "You really should stop guessing my thoughts."

"Hmz. Good morning to you too." Ducky smiled and slowly got up. "How was Anthony?"

"Doing fine without me, suggesting that you should stay behind next time and send Jimmy on a trip with me."

"Poor Jimmy."

"Yes…" Gibbs nodded and then realized what he had said. "Hey! What about me?" he said hurt.

Ducky grinned and pulled Gibbs back on the bed. "For now, you're with me." He softly kissed him "And you're not going anywhere right now."

"What? You have any plans?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Maybe." Ducky smiled and pulled off Gibbs' shirt. "You know… I told you to relax."

"And I guess you're …" Gibbs felt how Ducky's hands tugged on his trousers. "doing, another attempt to…" he felt how Ducky's hand slid into his trousers and found his way. "DUCK!" he yelled in amazement.

December 5th, 2005

In the evening they went to Paula's , who lived a bus trip of 30 minutes away from the hotel in a separate village near Den Helder. Paula, her husband Rick and Inge lived in a beautiful house just a stone throw away from the dunes and beach. It was in an area where people were allowed to build their house like they wanted to, and not just common houses built by housing companies.

The evening was fantastic. It was great to spend more time with Paula especially for Ducky, and they had a lot of fun playing Monopoly with Dutch words on it. The rule was that whoever passed "Start" would get a present. Whoever landed in jail was forced to drink a shot of Vodka. Paula had bought Sinterklaas goodies to munch on while playing the game and that meant a lot of chocolate and some sort of cookies made from sweet spicy biscuit which was very nice.

Since Ducky ended up in jail a lot, he was practically wasted when they returned to their hotel via taxi cab. Gibbs however had no trouble with undressing his drunken lover and put him into bed, and then decided he'd go to sleep too.

Just when Gibbs was almost asleep his phone rang. "Shhh…" he said to the phone and decided to pick it up not wanting to wake up Ducky. "Gibbs."

"Boss, I'm sorry to call you…"

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs sat up again and put on the light, which was followed by a stir of his lover behind him.

"Something happened and the director ordered me to call you to order you to come back."

"You're ordering me McGee?" he raised his voice a bit.

"It's about one of your ex wives sir."

"I'm on a holiday can't it wait?" _Damn ex-wife! _Gibbs thought.

"No."

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you over the phone sir."

"Tell Jen that I'm not coming."

"Eh… I did and she said that she's on her way to drag you out of your hotel suite." McGee stammered.

"Dammit McGee!"


End file.
